headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
California
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The State of California; Cali; The Golden State | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western U.S. | residents = | poi = Bakersfield, Beverly Hills, Burbank, Encino; Hollywood, Los Angeles, Modesto, Mojave; Palm Springs, Pasadena, San Diego, San Francisco, San Pedro; Santa Barbara; Santa Monica | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. Continuities The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Victor and Mary were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. During the late 23rd century, Admiral James T. Kirk had an apartment in San Francisco. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) The character of Tom Paris, one of the cast regulars from Star Trek: Voyager was born in Portola Valley, California. Viper In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Points of Interest ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. ; Metro City: In the near-future, Metro City becomes the target of a rampant crime wave, requiring the establishment of a specialized task force to enforce law and order. Joe Astor, Julian Wilkes and Franklin "Frankie X" Waters protect the city with their technologically-advanced Dodge Viper RT/10, which possessses morphing capabilities, allowing it to transform into the Defender armored assault vehicle. Viper (1994) Films that take place in * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Battle: Los Angeles * Core, The (partially) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (partially) * The Monster That Challenged the World * One, The * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Scanner Cop 2 * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (partially) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (partially) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Time After Time TV shows that take place in * ALF * Dollhouse * Planet of the Apes (TV series) * Viper * VR.5 Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from * Buck Bokai * Christopher Pike * Frank Morgan * Gillian Taylor * Maia Rutledge * Mary Rutledge * Miles J. Bennell * Rembrandt Brown * Sally Gerraro * Scott Cooper * Sydney Bloom * Tom Paris * Victor Rutledge People who were born in * Aaron Eckhart * Amy Allen * Annette Cardona * Anthony Lawrence * Ashley Judd * Benji Gregory * Brad Garrett * Bradford Dillman * C. Thomas Howell * Cameron Litvack * Carrie Fisher * Charles T. Barton * Chris Carter * Chris Pine * Christopher DeFaria * David Michael Latt * David Newman * Dean Stockwell * Derek Mears * Don Marshall * Elizabeth Mitchell * Forrest J. Ackerman * Garrett Wang * Gary Kasper * Gary Kurtz * Galyn Görg * George Lucas * Hunter Carson * Irving Lippman * Jack Gleason * Jack N. Green * James Horner * Jerry Goldsmith * Jerry London * Jessica Alba * John Ottman * Jolene Blalock * Kevin Scott * L.B. Abbott * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Mark Correy * Matthew F. Leonetti * Michael Bay * Michael Murphy * Moon Bloodgood * Morris Chestnut * Noah Wyle * Norman Rockett * Pat Michenaud * Paul Walker * Peter Duryea * Robert Beltran * Robert Butler * Rockne S. O'Bannon * Ronald D. Moore * Roxann Dawson * Lance Guest * Ted Butcher * Tracy Tormé * Victor Fresco * Vivian Kubrick * Walter Hill * Wil Wheaton * William Hudson * William Sylvester People who died in * Albert Glasser * Allison Hayes * Anne Francis * Art Cruickshank * Bea Arthur * Ben Brady * Bernard Gordon * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bruce Cabot * Bud Abbott * Byron Haskin * Carolyn Jones * Cecil Redick * Charles T. Barton * Charlotte Knight * Clegg Hoyt * Dean Jagger * DeForest Kelley * Dick Wilson * Dom DeLuise * Don Siegel * Don Watters * Douglas Adams * Eli Dunn * Edwin Jerome * Frank Puglia * Franklin J. Schaffner * Gene Roddenberry * George E. Swink * Gerd Oswald * Harry Essex * Irvin Kershner * Irving Lippman * Irwin Allen * Jack Gleason * Jack Finney * Jeffrey Hunter * Joe L. Kramer * John A. Alonzo * John Hoyt * Julie Parrish * Kim Manners * Kurt Kasznar * L.B. Abbott * Lionel Newman * Patrick McGoohan * Philip Yordan * Gary Brockette * Gene McGarr * Gordon Carroll * Howard Keel * Howard Schwartz * Jack Gwillim * Jerry Goldsmith * John Newland * Lata Ryan * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry * Marc Daniels * Mary Alice Moore * Mel Tormé * Michael Piller * Mischa Bakaleinikoff * Mort Abrahams * Nathan Juran * Nelson Olmsted * Nick Cravat * Norman Rockett * Paul Zastupnevich * Percy Helton * Phil Brown * Randy Stone * Ray Buffum * Richard Carr * Richard Fleischer * Richard P. McDonagh * Robert C. Dennis * Robert H. Justman * Robert Wise * Roddy McDowall * Ron Randell * Samuel A. Peeples * Saul Bass * Sean McClory * Stanley Kamel * Steve Sekely * Steven Geray * Susan Oliver * Terry Nation * Vic Perrin * Walter M. Scott * William Hopper * William Hudson * William Sylvester External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California